Only Young and Running Wild
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: It's not known to many people, but Mike Newton has a twin sister, Liccy Newton, who happens to be returning to Forks with a bang in her wake. TWINCEST. Mentioned suicide.


**__****Only Young and Running Wild**

******Summary:** ___It's not known to many people, but Mike Newton has a twin sister, Liccy Newton, who happens to be returning to Forks with a bang in her wake. TWINCEST. Mentioned suicide._

* * *

"Tyler!" Mike collided with his best bud, forcing the black boy to lean against the lockers and not bump into Emmett Cullen who moved away when Mike literally ran into Tyler purposely.

"What, Mike?" Tyler sighed and pushed off the blonde who looked terrified. "Dude, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Tyler was instantly worried.

"She's back." Mike whispered in fear.

Tyler narrowed his dark eyes. "She? She who?" He asked.

"She! It! The devil himself! The apocalypse! She's back!" Mike whispered fearfully and looked around the five Cullens who were looking oddly at the Newton boy who seemed like he was waiting for a strike against him.

Tyler grew even more confused. "Okay, dude, relax. I don't understand you at all. Who is back? You're grandmother?" He asked carefully.

Mike huffed, still looking fearful as he let his back go to the lockers as if fending off an attack from behind. Tyler stood in front of him and looked worriedly at his old childhood friend.

"I would rather my hellish grandmother be back on Earth and force me into a church than ___it_ being back in town. She's in school, too. She's watching us." He whispered urgently.

Tyler looked his friend up and down. "What are you smoking, dude?"

"I wouldn't let myself be in the open like that. We must be alert! She could be anywhere. Waiting for us to drop our guard and attack us! Stay alert!" Mike hissed and ran off, leaving Tyler wondering if he should take his buddy into the hospital for a doctor to look him over.

Tyler shook his head and went to open his locker, still worrying over his buddy for three seconds after he opened his locker before he slammed it shut, looking whiter than Mike was now.

"Oh god! She ___is_ back!" Tyler said horrified and ran off to find Mike. "MIKE!" Tyler called out fearfully down the hall, leaving the other students to be confused, and the Cullens to be amused and confused at the same time as they wondered what was inside the lone black boy's locker.

* * *

"So, she's back?" Jessica said slowly, looking Mike up and down as he looked like a paranoid crack addict that was coming off a high. Tyler at least looked composed though he was looking around the classroom they were in like he was expecting someone to pop in and scare them to death.

"Yes!" Mike hissed, keeping his head low on the desk, getting confused looks from the two Cullens inside the class like the other students were giving the poor Newton boy. "She's here! She's waiting for me to drop my guard to attack me in her hellish ways. She's somewhere in this school!" He hissed urgently and looked around again.

Jessica looked to Tyler who nodded.

"I saw the sign in my locker this morning. She's here, Jess." Tyler urged on calmly and softly, unlike Mike who was looking like an escaped convict now as he slid under his desk for his safety in his mind. "Whatever is in Mike's locker scared him to death, Jess. Look at him!" Tyler pointed to Mike.

"Don't give me away!" Mike hissed at him, making Tyler surrender.

"Okay, Mikey, you're going to a doctor after school." Jessica swore and went back to her essay.

"Will they keep her away from me?" Mike asked hopefully, his baby blue eyes going wide.

Jessica nodded. "Yes, Mikey. They'll keep her far away you." She promised slowly.

"Thank god." Mike breathed out, still under his desk.

"Michael Newton?" A teacher called out, causing Mike to bang his head on his desk in scared shock.

"I'll take it Mrs. Cope." Jessica told her and went to her to get the note.

Mike looked to Jessica like a rabbit ready to flee when he saw the note in her hand.

"Just read the note, Mike. It won't bite you." Jessica cooed softly.

Mike snatched the note out her hand and inspected it, like it was going to come alive and eat his soul in Emmett's amused mind.

When the blonde opened the note slowly and read whatever was on it, he immediately stood up, his desk falling over as he screamed bloody murder like a girl and ran for his life, dropping the note and startling the teacher and the students.

Jessica blinked and picked up the note to read it with Tyler reading it over her shoulder, making him sigh and her sigh as well.

"She really is back." Jessica muttered to herself as she reread the note before putting it on her desk.

"Mike is terrified of her." Tyler commented as he fixed the desk and put Mike's backpack next to his so he could give it back if he ever found the Newton boy again. He was most likely halfway to Canada with how fast he ran out of the room screaming.

"Why? She's harmless. Like a kitten really." Jessica insisted to him.

Tyler snorted. "She's the devil." He told her back.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Well, what did he do to anger her then?"

"He played a prank on her, and when she was sent to her grandmother's house for some reason he couldn't stop or something, she swore revenge on him and now he's paranoid that she's back to get her final revenge and kill him or something." Tyler chuckled though he looked around the room expecting her to pop up or something.

Jessica sighed as she picked up her pen. "Well, she's back now so all we can do is keep Mike from being locked up in an asylum with how crazy he's acting over her."

Tyler sighed as he picked up his own pen to continue his essay that Mike wouldn't even touch because of his paranoia. "I just hope she doesn't get us in her revenge. She's brutal." He swore.

Jessica giggled. "I like her, She's a sweet little angel."

"Her father thinks that as well. He's never experienced her wrath like Mike has."

"Oh well. She's back so there's nothing we can do but ride this crazy train until the end and hope this town doesn't burn down." Jessica stated.

Tyler sighed and nodded. It couldn't get worse. Right?

* * *

"Okay, Mike, she hasn't been here all day! We haven't seen her in any class at all! I haven't seen her in the halls or the bathrooms! Let it go and let's go to lunch." Jessica pleaded, feeling very hungry.

Mike looked down the hall again, seeing barely any students in the hall other than the Cullens who always wanted to go to the lunch room late for some reason. "She's here. I can feel her hellfire in my skin." He insisted with a whine, looking so out of control and scared.

Tyler sighed. "Okay, dude. We searched this school head to toe! She isn't here! Let it go!" He begged his friend. "Dude, I'm worried about you! Are you on something?" He asked.

Mike glared at his friend. "Hardly! I can't let myself be in the open! Being under the influence is what she's hoping for. To catch me and drag me to hell!" He hissed quietly and stayed inside his barely opened locker. He fit perfectly inside the locker that was officially cleaned out of everything that Jessica and Tyler were forced to put in their lockers.

Jessica sighed. "Oh god! No more horror movies, Mikey! You know what they do to you!" Jessica ordered, looking as worried as Tyler who on the verge of forcing him out of the locker to eat something.

"They keep me alert for her ways." Mike hissed, letting the locker close.

Tyler shook his head. "Mike, get out of that locker. You'll suffocate!" He ordered and went for the combo, but when Mike banged on the locker to stop him, the black boy jumped away in freight.

"Don't touch it." Mike hissed.

"Okay, Mikey. We won't touch the locker." Jessica promised .

Tyler looked to the Cullens that were a few lockers down. "I'm getting him out of that locker." He swore to Jessica who nodded.

"Go for it." Jessica gave the free reign that made Tyler go down the hall to the Cullens.

"Look, I know we don't talk or anything, but Mike's been paranoid all day, and we can't get him out of his locker now." Tyler summed up to the amused Cullens

"And you want us to get him out?" Alice hummed politely, leaning against Jasper Hale who was leaning on the lockers with an arm around her tiny waist.

Tyler nodded. "If you can. He's hissing, biting, and kicking, and someone needs to get him out of that locker before he suffocates himself in fear." He insisted, looking desperate.

Emmett Cullen nodded with an amused look. "Alright, I'll get him out. What's the combo?" He asked and leaned off the wall and away from Rosalie Hale.

Tyler gave the combo to the bear-like Cullen who was so amused by the hissing the Newton boy did when he was opening the locker and pulled him right out.

"Alright, there you go." Emmett chuckled and closed the locker.

Tyler held onto his buddy. "Thanks a bunch. Let's go to the nurse now, Mikey." He nodded and dragged his friend in the direction of the nurse with Jessica following with a sigh and a shake of her head at the oddness of her crush.

"No! She'll find me!" Mike pleaded and held onto whatever he could on the way there.

Tyler held onto the Newton boy as much as he could. "Mikey, the nurse has to look at you okay? I think you're having an aneurism or something!" He pleaded.

"It's what she wants!" Mike hissed and bit his friend's arm.

"OUCH!" Tyler immediately let go of the Newton, letting him dash off somewhere when Emmett missed catching him.

"He bit me." Tyler told Jessica who looked stunned and looked to the bite mark on Tyler's forearm. "He actually bit me, the bastard!" He cursed.

"We have to find him now! What if he hurts himself in his paranoia?" She asked frightened for her friend.

Tyler nodded and dashed after the Newton with Jessica following.

"Michael!" Jessica shouted when she exited the building to look for her friend.

She was so hungry, but she guessed that lunch could wait until next period. She would skip her next class for she could eat. The teachers would understand.

* * *

"Michael, come out of the trash can." The principal asked softly as he tried to handle this odd situation with his usually happy-go-lucky sophomore who looked very unstable in the man's mind right now, like he had been all day.

"It's what she wants." Mike hissed, his blue eyes peering from the trash flap. "She's out there." He insisted, going back in to the empty trash can. He had taken out all the trash and hid himself inside, to where Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, or even his buddy Tanner couldn't get him out.

"Michael, whoever you're talking about isn't here. Now, why don't we hide in my office instead." Principal Johnson suggested. At least then he could have the poor boy checked out by Doctor Cullen who was on his way to deal with this situation.

"She's waiting to attack! She's in the school!" The Newton stated surely as he peered out again, ignoring the vacated hall that was once filled with his classmates that were wondering if the kid had been possessed or something when they started to go home. The Cullens were still there, on Tyler's plead of talking Mike out of the trash, plus their father was on the way so of course they would stay and replay what they saw all day today.

Tyler shook his head. "Mikey, we haven't seen her at all! You're reading too much into a lame prank! Dude, I'm worried for you! Come out of the trash and find a different – more sanitary - place to hide!" The lone black boy pleaded.

"She's here, dude! You saw the sign of the devil." Mike hissed out.

Jessica sighed. "Mikey, school is over and we haven't seen hide or hair of her! She's not here!"

Mike popped his head out of the trash. "What if she's in my house? Ready to smother me in my sleep or worse!" He fled back into the trash can, making the nurse sigh with the principal who thought they were so close.

Tanner shook his head and took off his varsity jacket, handing it to Lauren who was rolling her eyes at this situation, and walked up to the trash can.

"Mikey, this is nasty. Get out of the garbage and find somewhere else to hide." Tanner told him and flipped the trash over after finally having enough of this odd day that got him involved somehow.

Mike stayed inside the trash like a rabbit in a foxhole hiding from a poacher. The principal shook his head and sighed heavily as Emmett Cullen chuckled with Jasper Hale.

"Roll him to your office or something, Sir." Tyler tried. "He needs help or something to put him to sleep!" He pointed to the trash can that was rolling due to Mike forcing it to roll away to hide or something. It was only stopped by Edward Cullen putting his foot on it so he go anywhere else. Edward Cullen looked very amused like Alice Cullen did who was giggling softly as she held Edward's hand in a sisterly way instead of Jasper's, as the Newton tried to roll away but failed.

"SHE HAS ME!" Mike screamed and had a fit inside the trash can, but not getting out, making Edward Cullen more amused as he kept his foot on the can.

Principal Johnson nodded. "Doctor Cullen is on his way, and so are Michael's parents who will definitely get him out of that can." He relented and Edward moved politely, letting Mike roll himself away until the strong principal rolled him away himself to his office with the nurse following.

Jessica sighed as her stomach growled loudly. "I wasn't even able to eat lunch today." She whined miserably.

Tyler patted her arm sympathetically. "This has been a long day. Let's go out for Chinese or something. We can all use a hot meal and figure out where she actually is." He shook his head and put on his backpack.

Lauren shook her head and handed Tanner back his jacket. "Whatever. I'm going home." She sighed in irritation. This has been one hell of a day that she somehow got involved in.

"Later, guys. I'm gonna go see if I can take Mike's car home with me and give it back to him when he's out of this funk." Tanner nodded and placed a friendly kiss on Jessica's cheek.

"Wait a second." Jessica stopped.

Tyler looked to the brunette like Emmett Cullen did who was walking with them to leave the building and to the office to wait for their father.

"What is it, Jess?" Tyler asked confusedly.

She looked around, expecting to see someone it seemed like, before she looked back to Tyler. "Have you seen Angela or Ben at all today?" She asked bluntly

He blinked. "No actually, I haven't. That's strange. Ang never missed a day of school." He said.

Jessica nodded. "Neither has Ben." She reminded him.

Tyler blinked again. "What else is off today?" He asked and looked to the Cullens who were walking with them again, looking amused.

"Things are normal for us." Alice smiled.

"Nothing odd really, except a blonde girl running around the football field who I never saw before." Emmett shrugged.

Jessica and Tyler stopped dead in their tracks, confusing the Cullen from their shocked faces.

"Blonde…girl?" Tyler asked slowly, becoming whiter than Mike was.

Emmett nodded. "She was there this morning and lunch before she left. Weber was with her until they both left different ways. I didn't see Cheney though."

Jessica face palmed as Tyler looked behind him, suddenly paranoid.

"Of course she would, the stupid Asian girl." Jessica shook her head with a sigh.

"She's with her?" Tyler asked rhetorically.

"This town is going to burn down within the week with those two together. Add in Ben, and the world will perish." Jessica promised.

"Who is she?" Edward asked innocently curious.

Tyler sighed as they made it outside and saw Mike now hiding under a table in the lunch yard, holding onto the metal bars for dear life as the principal was kneeling down to talk to him as the Nurse was on the other side, as was Doctor Cullen who seemed to be talking to him from the hiss Mike made.

"Her name is Liccy Newton; Mike's younger twin sister." Tyler told him and left with Jessica to get food into them as they had both missed lunch trying to deal with their psychotic friend.

They ignored the shocked looks from the Cullens who seemed more interested in the subject on what had Mike in a tizzy.

* * *

*******Earlier that day***

"Emmett, what happened to my GPS?" Edward asked suspiciously narrowing his gold eyes at his innocent bear brother.

Emmett snickered. "Doesn't Esme have it?" He asked back.

Edward sighed as Alice giggled and leaned against her and Jasper's Jaguar.

"I will never get that back." Edward shook his head in loss of his favorite gadget.

Jasper snickered. "Poor you. Perhaps Esme will give this one back in this decade." He soothed his mend reading brother.

"Doubt it." Rosalie rolled her gold eyes. "She lost the last one." She grinned at the stricken look in her brother.

"But I like this one." Edward sighed and crossed his arms. "It was very nifty." He admitted.

Emmett snickered again, letting his arm wined around Rosalie's shaped waist. "We'll see if we can't nip it off her." He winked.

Edward looked visibly happier at this notion, making Alice giggle.

Suddenly, when Edward wasn't paying attention too well, a teenage girl bumped into him.

"Oops! Sorry!" She apologized quickly, her blue eyes going wide. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

Edward shook his head, waving off the apology. "It's fine." He answered and went silent when he looked into her eyes.

She smiled. "Good! Sorry again!" She insisted and walked off, her blonde ponytail swinging happily as she went over to Angela and Ben who smiled widely at her.

"Woah. Who's she?" Emmett asked with a whistle at the beauty of the mystery girl who looked similar to Mike Newton.

"Perhaps she is new?" Jasper questioned, flicking Edward's head as he kept his dark eyes on the girl who skipped away happily with Angela to the fields as Ben walked off somewhere else with a mischievous grin.

"Huh?" Edward asked suddenly and blankly to his siblings before going back to the body of the girl but losing site and scent of her now. He huffed in irritation before going back to his siblings who looked at him with worry.

"Do you need to hunt, brother?" Jasper asked worriedly and quietly, so no humans heard him.

Edward shook his head before looking to Alice who suddenly smiled widely.

"Oh my goodness, Edward! She's so pretty!" Alice squealed and clapped her hands.

"No silent talk!" Rosalie huffed out. "What is going on with you, Edward?" She asked.

Edward grinned. "Let's go inside." He said instead and took the lead like usual.

Alice skipped merrily after her brother, and Jasper followed automatically. Emmett looked curious but trusted his brother and Alice enough to drag Rosalie inside with him to go to school. Perhaps they would get their answer after school?

* * *

*******Back to the present***

"Where's Mike?" Jessica questioned at Tyler's locker the next day.

Tyler shrugged. "He's in school somewhere, I think. His parents just said he was paranoid over Liccy returning on some notion that she wants to devour his soul." He rolled his dark eyes.

Jessica looked worried as she bit her lip. "Is that safe? I mean, he was so scared yesterday…" She trailed off.

"Who was scared?" A sweet voice asked.

Tyler jumped back to the lockers in freight, and Jessica just looked to the body of Liccy Newton who looked innocently curious.

"Liccy." Tyler swallowed.

Liccy smiled sweetly. "Hello, Tyler. Long time no see." She greeted sweetly, her blue eyes shining happily.

"Hi, Liccy! I've missed you! It's been so long!" Jessica hugged the small girl who was smaller than her twin brother and paler to an extent, but looking just like him.

"I've missed you, too! A year and a half is way too long!" Liccy giggled.

"Yeah. Too long." Tyler grumbled, closing his locker. "Mike's been in some funk over your arrival back to Forks." He told her.

Liccy cocked her head to the side. "Oh? Why? I thought he would happy to see me." She bit her lip in sadness.

Tyler was instantly ashamed of himself at the broken hearted look on the small blonde's face. "I'm sure he missed you, Liccy. He's just…weird these days you know? Ever since you left he hasn't been the same without his twin." He urged with a smile.

Liccy grew a smile quickly. "I hope so! I hope I have a class with him, but I assume I might not." She shrugged.

"Well, I hope we have some classes together!" Jessica hoped with a bright smile.

"I hope so, too, Jess!" Liccy beamed.

"Liccy, are you ready for your class?" Edward Cullen asked when he came over to her.

"Yes. We have this one together, right?" Liccy asked excitedly.

Edward grinned crookedly, confusing the two high schoolers when Liccy walked off with him like an old friend or a boyfriend.

"How long has she been here?" Jessica asked Tyler who shrugged.

"I thought she just came yesterday. She has some serious sticky fingers…" Tyler murmured and adjusted his backpack.

The brunette nodded as they began walking to their class that they shared with Mike who they still didn't see.

"Should we try and find Mike?" Jessica asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah, let's go drag him to class. I don't think Liccy is in our first class since she went with Cullen. He's rather social today." He commented as he rounded a corner to see Mike hiding behind Tanner. "Found him." He grinned at Jessica who looked quickly to see her crush hiding behind the footballer.

"Good. Now to get him to class. He knows that she's in school now from that look on his face, but maybe we can convince him into class with us." Jessica debated.

Tyler doubted that they would do that without a fight, or Mike going paranoid again on the sweet Liccy who Tyler assumed he was dead wrong about. A year was a long time for someone to change anyway, so maybe Liccy was different now. She at least deserved the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

"Hello, Mikey." Liccy said happily when she spotted her twin who squeaked and hid inside his locker again. "Oh don't be like that, Mikey! I missed you!" She insisted.

Edward chuckled as Liccy jumped away from the locker with a grin from her brother hissing inside the locker again. "I'm sure he's missed you as well, Liccy." Edward stated when the blonde girl pouted as she tried to open the locker.

"Don't touch my locker…" Mike hissed dangerously.

"Can I have a hug at least before I go to lunch? I haven't seen you in almost two years!" Liccy whined.

"NO!" Mike shouted from inside the locker, making Tyler huff.

"Dude, just give her one hug before she goes to lunch with Cullen." Tyler ordered. "Don't be dickey, Mikey. Just hug your twin sister." He ordered and opened the locker as the other Cullens came over to see Mike hiss at the unaffected Liccy.

"You look different somehow." Liccy cocked her head with a big smile.

Mike glared at her as he stayed firmly inside the locker. "You look hellish like always." He told her back.

Liccy smiled widely. "I'll take that as an 'I missed you' lingo, Mikey. So, do I get my hug?" She asked excitedly.

Mike poked her forehead quickly like when they were children. "Go away now."

"Ever the same, Mikey." Liccy giggled before skipping away with Alice who talked a mile a minute as Jasper and Edward walked calmly behind them as did Rosalie and Emmett.

"Dude, you couldn't even hug her once?" Tanner asked with a scoff.

Mike hissed at him. "She's plotting something. I bet the Cullens are in on it." He swore and peeped out from his locker to see his twin go out into the snow with Edward and the other Cullens following to get to the cafeteria.

Jessica shook her head. "I still don't see why you call her a devil, Mike. She's harmless like a baby kitten." She said and watched Lauren close her locker.

"Because she is one!" Mike told firmly and came out of his locker and closed it. "She wants her revenge and I know she'll take it when I least expect it." He nodded.

Angela shook her head. "I don't see it, Mike. Liccy just missed you and wants to get your attention." She urged.

Ben agreed. "Yea. Those notes were harmless and you're taking it too seriously. Just…talk to her or something. She's your twin still."

Mike huffed and checked his money. "No." He told firmly.

"Yes." Tyler said just as firm. "You're going to talk to your twin sister at lunch today or I'll lock you in a dark room with her to see if she really is all devil-like." He threatened, making poor Newton flush.

"Fine! At lunch with witnesses around to make sure she doesn't kill me." Mike huffed and left for the lunch room with his friends following, looking amused to no end.

Lunch should be very interesting in the teens' minds.

* * *

"Mikey!" Liccy perked up from her place next to a content, absolutely relaxed, Edward.

Mike resisted flinching away from her, making Emmett snicker at the still paranoid child. "Liccy." He grumbled in distaste.

He wouldn't be doing this if his friends said he wasn't welcomed at the table until he spoke to his twin. So here he was getting this over with.

Liccy smiled. "Still so odd. Is that a male thing?" She asked curiously to her twin who sat down in a chair away from her and more close to Emmett Cullen for safety.

"Is being hellish a female thing?" Mike asked right back.

Liccy grew a gleam in her eyes that made poor Mike ready to dash away.

"Only when boys irritate me." She admitted.

Mike stopped in place and blinked. "Boys?" He questioned.

"Aunt Renee isn't exactly the type to allow her niece to be without a partner for days on end apparently." Liccy stated and took a drink of her soda.

"I thought you went to Charlie?" Mike asked quickly, totally different than three seconds ago with his paranoia.

Liccy shook her head. "I couldn't because he's in Spain with Sue remember? Aunt Renee and Uncle Phil were the last option according to Mom."

Mike looked down to the table in thought. "I was lied to…again." He mumbled.

"Aah. You mean when I was in the ICU?"

Mike blinked. "I meant when you came home in tears because some boy pushed you in mud. When were you in the ICU?" He asked with a glare.

Liccy shrugged. "At like seven or eight." Liccy grinned. "Was that the time that you got expelled from kindergarten in California because you hit the boy that pushed me?"

Mike nodded. "Yes. Only I may torment you." He said seriously. "It's in the job description of being a brother to a little sister.

"Pay up, Alice. I was right." Jasper snickered and was handed money from a pouting Alice. "I knew it was a brother's job." Jasper said vainly, making Rosalie proud of her 'twin' from that smirk she made.

"it is true. Mikey here beat up everyone that bullied me, and when it was a girl, Jessica would beat them up." Liccy snickered and took a drink of her soda.

"Sounds like a wonderful family, Liccy." Edward chuckled.

Mike blushed. "I'M NOT MARRYING HER!" He shouted in offense with Liccy biting her lip to fend off her laughter.

"THE HELL YOU'RE NOT! WE'RE MAKING TONS OF BABIES!" Jessica called out right back, making Mike glare at the brunette who was glaring him into submission.

"I don't want kids!" Mike told her.

"Then we'll adopt!" Jessica smiled sweetly and went back to her meal, obviously ending the conversation.

"What part of 'I despise little children' does she not understand?" Mike grumbled and stole the tater tot off of Liccy's plate.

Liccy giggled. "She likes you." She insisted.

"She does." Alice giggled.

Mike grumbled. "Where was I? Oh, I said hi, I was social, and I flicked you. I'm done here. I'll see you at home, devil child." Mike flicked Liccy in her forehead once again and stood to leave.

"I'm staying with Alice tonight, so you're safe for the weekend." Liccy said sweetly.

Mike halted in place and turned around slowly to see Liccy look so sweet. "Safe?" He whispered. "You are planning something!" He hissed.

Liccy grinned."Not tonight! I and Alice and Rosie want to go shopping in Olympia for the weekend so the Cullens are all coming with us and so is Angela and Ben. Enjoy your safe four-day weekend, big brother." She blew a kiss, making Emmett laugh.

Mike immediately lost all color and screamed like a girl once again as he fled the cafeteria with the principal and a few teachers following quickly to avoid yesterday's odd day, along with Tyler, Jessica, Tanner, and Lauren. Angela and Ben sat with their group of friends and just thumbed up to Liccy who waved back.

"That was a little rude, Liccy." Edward tsk'ed in humor.

Liccy shrugged. "Not really. It's a twin thing." She grinned and took her soda to drink it again.

"I hear that." Jasper agreed and was instantly smacked by Rosalie. "Ouch, violent woman." Jasper grumbled in good nature and scooted himself closer to Alice who giggled again and handed over her own soda to Liccy.

* * *

"Mikey, she's gone this weekend! Come out and hang out!" Tyler pleaded and tried to open the door to his buddy's bedroom once again. It seemed that it was locked or something as it wouldn't budge under the football player.

"No! It's unsafe out there now! My room is the safest place in Forks!" Mike hissed from the inside, almost faded to where Tyler had to put his ear to the door to listen to his psychotic friend.

Tyler sighed and left the hall to go downstairs to see Mr. and Mrs. Newton in the living room still.

Mr. Newton looked away from the game on the TV. "Mikey still not coming out of the room, Tyler?" He asked amusedly.

Tyler shook his head and sighed. "No, sir. I can't even get him to open the door for me."

Mrs. Newton humphed. "We'll have to take that door down. He's still has this undying notion of little Liccy wanting to kill him." She shook her head.

"What an odd thought." Mr. Newton claimed.

Tyler had to agree. Now that he had seen Liccy in the halls with Cullen the whole day yesterday, he changed every thought of her instantly. She was just a harmless kitten that wanted Mike's attention to the lengths of giving little notes throughout the day to him. She just needed some love from her twin, that's all.

"Well, if I have your guys' permission: I'm thinking of taking the door off the hinges to get him back out in to the sun a little bit. Maybe into Port Angeles with our buddies." Tyler asked.

Mr. Newton nodded with a wide smile on his gracefully aged face and stood up. "Sure! I'll get our tools that we'll need. You go to his window to make sure he doesn't flee before I give him a good talking to." He instructed and left the living room for the shed.

Tyler sighed and left the house, ready to catch his odd friend if he tries to flee from his father once again, and the might of his power tools. Tyler could hear the power tool at work, along with Mike's hisses and squeals at not doing this to him before the window opened and Mike jumped out, looking wild as ever with his blonde hair a mess and blue eyes quickly scanning the area.

"Gotcha!" Tyler tacked Mike in the yard. "You're coming to Port Angeles with me, whether you are stable or not!" Tyler swore as Mrs. Newton came out of the house and called for her husband.

"No! She's there!" Mike hissed and bit Tyler again.

"Ouch!" Tyler let go instantly to cradle his bit arm – again – letting Mike dash away down the street.

At least he was clothed though.

"Damn." Mr. Newton cursed and helped the black boy stand.

"He bit me again, the bastard!" Tyler cursed once again in the name of Michael Unstable Newton.

"Oh dear! Let's get this cleaned, Tyler." Mrs. Newton fussed over the best friend of Mike, considering all her son has done to the poor boy theses past two and a half days.

Tyler nodded and looked to his new red mark with teeth indentions. "Should I see a doctor?" He asked unsurely, looking to both Newton parents who shrugged.

"He might have rabies…" Mr. Newton suggested; his brown hair and eyes looking down the street, hoping to see his blonde boy running home or something for safety away from his angel of a daughter.

Mrs. Newton blinked. "Perhaps we do need to take him to the hospital, Rodger." She suggested and took Tyler inside to clean his wound any possible viruses that her poor son might have.

Mr. Newton hummed and came inside as well, about to go out and drive down his awkward son. "We'll take him as soon as Doctor Cullen comes back." He decided before leaving the house with Tyler following to help him track the blonde down after Mrs. Newton had cleaned his bite mark.

Doctor Cullen and Doctor Snow could easily corner his son into giving a test. Doctor Cullen HAD got Mike into coming home after all when Liccy had the undying urge to stay with her new best friends Alice and Rosalie. Liccy had become awfully close to the two Cullen girls in such short time that Mr. and Mrs. Newton couldn't deny their little girl well deserved freedom.

She was also awfully close to Edward Cullen in just two and a half days.

* * *

"No! I'm in the open!" Mike hissed, staying firmly on the floor of his father's car in the back seat.

Mr. Newton shook his head and turned off the car, giving his keys to his wife to hold so he could handle his paranoid son into the hospital for Doctor Cullen to do test on as he promised to after hearing that Mike was still in this strange state.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's go see the doctor now." Tyler soothed and opened the door to get out, not letting Mike out first, though that wasn't a problem due to the blonde teen staying firmly on the floorboard, a quarter way under the raised backseats.

"No. She's here." Mie hissed and tried to bite his father who snatched his had back.

"Don't make me muzzle you, Michael. Come here now." Mr. Newton ordered firmly, like his parenting book told him to.

He was trying to go off his and his wife's parenting books on hard-to-handle teenagers. It said to be firm, so here he was being firm to his son. He was doing a wonderful job in Mrs. Newton's eyes.

Mike hissed again, like a rabid cat really until Tyler forced him out and held onto him in a way that wouldn't get him bit again. He was getting his bite marks checked out as well, just to be safe as Mrs. Newton claimed.

"Alright, Mikey. Let's go see the nice doctor where Liccy is nowhere in sight." Tyler soothed and pretty much carried his best friend into the hospital where Doctor Cullen was waiting with Doctor Snow. Both doctors didn't know whether to be amused or worried over the hissing first Newton child.

"Aah, Mr. Newton. I am very pleased to see you again, and in more of a stable condition." Doctor Cullen smiled at the Newton boy who hissed at the man who was with Liccy.

"He's with her, the traitor. He'll take me to her lair." Mike hissed urgently.

"Mikey, be polite to Doctor Cullen." Mrs. Newton urged, looking outraged at her son hissing and trying to bite the young doctor who took his hand back quickly, making Doctor Snow jump at the hissing the Newton boy did as well as the growls.

"And for heaven's sake, Michael, do not bite him!" Mr. Newton said firmly.

Mike growled. "You're with her! You're a part of her elaborate murdering plan." He told his father who looked lost.

Mrs. Newton sighed. "Mikey, your sister isn't going to kill you! She's a sweet little girl who wants her twin's attention, but seeing you like this will make her feel bad! Be nice." She ordered her blonde son that looked so much like her, like her Liccy did.

"Traitors!" Mike hissed, going pliant in Tyler's strong arms that weren't letting go. He had nowhere to bit to make him release him this time.

Or…at least not yet.

"Mikey, they're not traitors. You need rest. Now, stop thinking of Liccy and let the doctors look you over." Tyler stated and passed him over into the Cullen doctor who made sure he wasn't in biting range with his marble skin.

Mike huffed at his friend. "We'll see who has the last laugh, Tyler. And it won't be Liccy." He hissed softly.

"Go, Michael, and do not bite them." Mr. Newton told him and went to sit down in the waiting room with Tyler who looked a little sad at having to leave his friend, but going to sit with the Newton parents who were like his own parents.

Mike seemingly willingly went with the two doctors, silently plotting an elaborate scheme to get out of this place.

How this even happened was mystery to him.

* * *

"He's…in the hospital?" Jessica asked slowly.

Tyler nodded his head. "Doctor Cullen wants him to be in a safe environment as they watch him for a few days. They think he needs rest away from stress or something." He sighed and rested his elbow on the desk.

Jessica sighed. "How did this even happen? Mike was so happy, then Liccy comes back and he's paranoid…"

Angela blinked. "Maybe the stress of Liccy coming back is straining their 'twin bond' that they have." She thought.

"Yeah. I heard that twins who were separated then united were stressed. Maybe Mike's feeling it?" Ben shrugged.

Tyler perked his head up. "So it's normal?"

"Yes, perhaps. They just need time to get adjusted again." Angela smiled.

Jessica sighed in relief. "Good. How is Liccy doing over all this?" She questioned softly.

Ben sighed heavily as he continued to write his essay. "She's pretty quiet, only really talking to Edward. She's really depressed over this and thinks it's her fault." He confessed over his other best friend.

Tyler looked heartbroken. First his best friend, now his best friend's sister. How did all this start over a little prank that Mike made on Liccy almost two years ago? What was that prank anyway?

"We have to do something. We can't let our friends just be…locked up in a hospital for something the doctors won't understand." Tyler stumbled over his words as the bell rang, signaling them to leave for lunch.

Angela bit her lip. "What can we do though? We're sophomores. We have no standing in the adult world." She claimed, walking out for the class next to Ben.

Jessica shook her head. "Something. We have to have some say over them, right? What if we can help them? If Liccy's depressed, won't she try something if she's too stressed?" She asked worriedly.

"We can't let her! Mike will be heartbroken, even in this strange state he's in. Liccy is everything to him." Ben insisted, putting his backpack into his locker that was next to Angela's.

"Then we stop this nonsense the hospital is doing." Tyler decided, getting every teen's attention.

"How?" Angela asked hopefully.

Tyler grinned. "We put them together. We let their bond get stronger and stop this funk that Mike's experiencing."

"How? He doesn't want to see her. She's tried to see him and it broke her heart that he didn't want to see her at all." Ben stated.

"Then we think of something. We're smart. We can do this." Tyler insisted. "Are you in or not?"

"Let's get our buddy out that place." Tanner said with a smirk as he came forward.

"We let him escape?" Jessica asked softly and slowly.

Tanner nodded with a grin. "He's smart like that. He knows how to get out of places when under duress. We get a note to him and let him know what to do." He shrugged and slung an arm around Jessica's shoulders to begin walking to the cafeteria.

"I like this idea." Angela giggled.

"I do, too. Now to get Liccy in on it." Ben chuckled.

Tyler thought they could do that. Liccy would do anything for Mike.

But how did this all even start?

* * *

Mike sighed lightly as the room lights in his locked room went out at directly eight o' clock at night. He flipped to his stomach before reaching into his pillow to see a small note that Tyler gave him on this one visit he had allowed in his three days in this psych ward.

'___Trust is your key.'_

Mike couldn't help but twitch his lips in amusement at the riddle. Tyler liked riddles, and apparently, his key of escaping this place was trust. Or perhaps unlocking something is due to trust. It was keeping him busy at least he laid his head down on the fluffy pillow again, thinking of numerous plans of getting away from this place.

He had heard that Liccy was upset these past few days. It wasn't in his intention, no matter how devil-like she was. They were twins, and connected to each other. His job was to keep his Liccy safe and happy. She was the devil, no lie, but for now: he had to return to his twin's side.

"Thinking of me?"

Mike grinned. "You're late, Liccy." He looked over his shoulder to see his dear Liccy dressed tight black pants, a black tight shirt, and her hair was in a high pony tail.

"I'm sorry. I can't crawl very fast." Liccy twitched her lips and set a very dangerous weapon in a holster on her hip.

Mike sat up silently as Liccy walked over to him with a grin her sweet looking face. "I thought you learned to use your knees?" Mike asked her curiously, taking her hand in his and feeling that familiar bond run between them.

Liccy giggled softly. "For other uses. Not crawling through vents for my twin brother." She claimed.

Mike stood up. "Still know how?" He asked softly.

"Of course." Liccy insisted.

Mike pressed his lips to hers instantly, feeling their bond levels go up through the roof again in that familiar feeling.

Only a gasp made them separate and Liccy draw her weapon, pointing it at a night nurse that dropped the cup of pills and water.

"Keep the door open, please." Liccy asked sweetly.

Mike grinned and took his twin's hand to walk out of the room and grab the door as the nurse stumbled back away from Liccy's gun. "Thanks. That was sweet of you." Mike insisted and walked out freely into the lit room where a few other nurses were, along with the familiar doctors that had locked up Mike in the first place.

"Liccy, what are you doing?" Carlisle asked her softly, showing his surrender from the gun pointed at the same nurse as the Newton twins left for the stair case.

Liccy smiled. "I'm taking my soul mate back, Carlisle." She said in such a sweet tone.

Carlisle inspected the clasped hands of the two blue-eyed teens. "Liccy, you're twins. You're related, do you know what that can do to any offspring?" He asked softly, taking a step towards them after he put his hands down.

Mike nodded. "The first was wrong, but another can be made." He wrapped his arms around Liccy's waist to pull her back from the opening staircase door with police coming through. "Your son was nice to Liccy, Doc. I wish I could thank him for caring for Liccy while I couldn't." Mike insisted politely as he and Liccy backed to a window that Mike unlocked.

"Michael, you're on the sixth floor. Think of this." Dr. Snow said firmly.

Mike jumped onto the sill and pulled Liccy up with him as she put her gun pack into her holster.

"We have thought, sir." Liccy nodded. "It seems the whole world goes against two people with so much love and devotion to each other, just because of close blood." She said like she was confused with Mike looking out the window calmly.

"This can be solved, you two. Whatever you need, tell us, and we can get it." Carlisle stated and made an officer point his gun down and off the two teens. "You don't need to jump." He looked to Liccy.

Liccy smiled sweetly and tosses away the gun to the floor of the hospital. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. Tell Edward I love him, but Mike was first and will always be mine." She held Mike's hand tighter.

"Tell our parents, that we won't miss them." Mike grinned.

The twins fell backwards out the window, causing Carlisle to rush forward with Dr. Snow and an officer.

Carlisle closed his eyes in failure at the sight of the two twins lying motionless on the ground, hands still clasped together.

"Damn it." Dr. Snow cursed and smacked the wall closest to him.

"I'll call Mr. and Mrs. Newton. They were too unstable." An officer shook his head before walking off sadly.

"They were so young." Dr. Snow shook his head.

Carlisle sighed and left the window with his college. "They were very young, and perhaps mistook their bond with love." He suggested broken-heartedly.

Dr. Snow sighed this time. "They were always running wild as younger children. They were so lively. It makes me wonder how it escalated to this." He walked off.

* * *

"___They were so young."_

"___The poor dears."_

___Pictures were taken as evidence of the two dead teens outside the hospital who were still holding hands and near each other, blood around their bodies and heads from the impact._

"___What happened?"_

"___They killed themselves."_

"___Oh my god! Poor Rodger and Cynthia!"_

"___They were just babies."_

"___So confused with life."_

* * *

"___Can you do it?"_

"___I believe I can."_

___Cold hands felt cleaned necks for a pulse._

"___It's very low, but I can inject the venom into their hearts."_

"___Do it."_

___"Are you sure, son?"_

___"...save them both. I want my mates."_

* * *

"Who are they?" A brown-haired teen asked her friend at their lunch table quietly.

The blue eyes of the other teen looked over to the beautiful teens and grinned. "Those are the Cullens." She simply stated in a gossipy voice.

The brown-eyed teen looked back to the teens.

"The big dark-haired one is Emmett Cullen, and the blond with him is Rosalie Hale." The other girl said quietly as they passed by holding hands and lunch trays.

"The small one with spiky hair is Alice Cullen, and the blond guy with her is Jasper Hale, Rosalie's younger biological brother." She informed, watching the two pass by with smirks and trays as they went to their table.

"Whose he?" The brown-haired one asked softly as another walked in, instantly enamored with him.

"That's Edward Cullen, but don't waste your time, Bella. He has someone on his arms, too." The blonde sniffed.

Both girls didn't see the smirk pass by on Edward's face when he walked to his table without a tray.

"Okay the two coming in, are the Doctor's and wife's biological children, their twins. They're Liccy and Mikey Cullen." The blonde said softly as two more people walked in holding hands.

"Charley, I thought you said they were related?" Bella asked softly when she spotted the two blondes holding hands with smiles on their faces.

Charley nodded quickly and spoke when the two twins walked by. "They are. They have like…a disorder or something. They're in love, but Liccy is dating Edward. Mikey is single, but it's not a secret that he loves his younger twin, or even Alice." She gossiped.

Both didn't see the grins and the grimace on the two twins as they sat at the table, where Alice blew a kiss at Mikey who glared. Liccy giggled lightly before holding Edward's hand now as Mikey flicked food at Emmett to entertain himself for the lunch period.

"Disorders that make them love each other? They're twins though." Bella grumbled, obviously not liking the small fact.

Charley nodded. "Yeah. I think the doctor knows, which is why Liccy is dating Edward, her foster brother. I think it's like an experiment or something to see if its biological links that make them love each other, or if it's like…something else. Apparently Edward wasn't against it though, considering everyone catches them in the bleachers doing something or another together."

Edward's lips twitched in amusement as Liccy was glared at by Mikey as she giggled musically with Alice. Rosalie was glaring at Edward while the other two boys chuckled.

"Why would he let them be together though? That's pretty disgusting…" Bella admitted.

Charley shrugged. "I don't know. I think he's testing them or something on their disorder. It's not diagnosed, which is why nothing is being done. Everyone else says that they're just close, being two premature babies anyway that Mrs. Cullen almost lost." She said.

"Why is Edward dating her though? Who is Mikey dating?"

"No one. Mikey is single, but no girl is good enough besides his dear twin and Alice." Charley rolled her blue jealous eyes.

Mikey gave a glare at the impish looking Alice who had a new plan from what Mikey's feelings were telling him.

"Edward is in love with Liccy though. That's no lie. He's with her as the experiment I think, and because he loves her. She has a kid, too." Charley whispered.

Bella's eyes widened. "What? Whose is it?" She whispered and took a peek at the Cullens who were together at their table.

"It's her twins' kid! It looks exactly like him. I know their twins, but it looks like him, well, besides his eyes at least."

"What about his eyes? Are they not gold?"

"No, they're blue, and he's mentally retarded or something. That's how we think it's' Mikey's. From the incest." Charley whispered.

Bella looked back at the blonde girl who was fiddling with her fork as she held onto Edward's hand. Bella felt a spike of jealousy in her for the movement of Edward putting his arm around Liccy's shoulder's in an intimate way.

"How old is the baby?" Bella asked.

"He's five. He stays home with their mom." Charley claimed.

Liccy clenched her teeth together to fight off the urge of growling at the two girls that she could hear clearly. Only Edward's arm on her shoulders were keeping her from jumping up and attacking the two girls who claimed her child was disgusting. Liccy, instead, turned around to let her gold eyes glare at the brown-haired girl who turned back to Charley who was wide-eyed as she turned away as well.

"Is she pregnant again?" Bella asked quietly.

Charley shook her head. "No, but there's one other baby in the house, it's Liccy's other child."

"Who's the father?" Bella grumbled.

"Edward Cullen." Charley grinned and nodded over to the bronze-haired man.

Bella went wide eyed again before looking back to the Cullens who were grinning now. "She has two kids already? How old is she?"

"She's seventeen. She had her first kid when she was like...thirteen."

"How old is this one?"

Charley grinned. "She just had it, like…last weekend. It's a girl and looks a lot like Edward and her mixed, but the eyes…they're blue." She said confusedly.

Bella thought that was weird. "Is that the disorder thing?" She asked.

Charley nodded. "I think so. The baby is completely healthy, unlike her other one, so this one is definitely Edward's. It looks like him, so I know it's' his." She said surely.

Liccy was smiling happily as she held Edward's proud hand. It wasn't a big mystery that she had a baby. She was abnormally gifted like her twin was.

"That's weird. Why have both her twin and Edward in bed?" Bella asked Charley.

The blue-eyed girl shrugged. "She's sick or something. Her twin is the disorder, but Edward is the experiment." She reminded.

* * *

Liccy leaned into Edward's ear. "You're a nice experiment." Liccy whispered in humor.

Edward grinned and chuckled. "Connor and Macy think so as well." He teased.

"Have they forgotten that you had twins?" Rosalie huffed in amusement as she tore off her bread and threw it at Emmett for threatening Mikey who stood up.

"Let's go, bro!" Mikey claimed.

"You're on, little newborn." Emmett chuckled and stood up.

Mikey just grinned and dashed away humanly, away from Emmett who was chasing him as well with Rosalie trying to call him back but failing.

Jasper just chuckled as Alice and Rosalie sighed and followed after the two tumbling boys in the picnic area in a play fight with Mikey winning with his strength.

"Men." Liccy rolled her eyes.

Edward chuckled and pecked her marble cheek. "You know we love you." He teased.

Liccy giggled musically. "I think it's still weird how I can give children as a gift." She mused over her and Edward's children that were human somehow.

Jasper hummed. "Perhaps it's your disorder." He grew a glint in his eyes.

Liccy grinned at that. "I suppose it is. Has Alice done her test yet?" She asked suddenly and excitedly.

Jasper nodded with excitement evident in his gold eyes as he leaned back on two legs of his chair. "She's pregnant. Mikey is rather fertile." He chuckled.

Liccy nodded and took out a note book to write something down. "So…Mikey can give girls babies, and I give men babies. I wonder if this one will look like you and Alice, and not Mikey and me. Rose's baby looks somewhat like Emmett, considering I carried her, but she looks somewhat of a mix between Emmett, Rosie, and me." She hummed.

Edward chuckled. "This is just you running wild." He said fondly.

Liccy grinned sweetly. "I'm only young, my second mate." She claimed.

* * *

_A little weird but kinda cute! Enjoy!_


End file.
